NUNCA
by Josefina C
Summary: que paso despues... de la terrible perdida


_Espero que les guste este one shot que escribi la otra tarde.. jaja estaba un una crisi extrañaba mucho a mi hermanito jaja.. epseor que les guste.. un review.. para decirme si me retiro o voy por buen camino :P o cualuqier sugerencia_

_cariños_

**_Jose C._**

_a nico.. q lo qiero mucho.._

_y gracias ember por ser mi betta jajaj_

* * *

_**NUNCA**_

* * *

Vamos Gin, sal de ahí- rogó Harry por milésima vez, pero ésta no fue la excepción.

Hacía dos días que Ginny no salía de su habitación, no tocaba ninguna de las tres bandejas que Harry, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill o cualquier otro le llevara. Simplemente no tenía hambre, no tenía sed, no tenia sueño, sólo podía llorar y nunca dejar de derramar lágrimas, porque ya no podría ser feliz. Ni ella, ni la persona de la que la separaba una pared. Tampoco él había dejado que ni siquiera Angelina entrara. Se habían encerrado en sus cuartos. Sin compañía, pues la única que querían ya no estaba más con ellos.

Ginny estaba recostada sobre su cama, abrazando contra su pecho una fotografía, su fotografía. De aquel que le había prometido que nunca la abandonaría, de aquel que había secado sus lágrimas derramadas por la ausencia de Harry, de aquel que la dejaba entrar en su cama cuando la tormenta la asustaba demasiado, cuando necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar.

George y Fred eran todo para ella, sus Héroes. Aquéllos en los que confiaba con los ojos cerrados. No era que no confiara en Bill, Charlie, Ron y aun en Percy. Pero Fred y George eran especiales, no eran como el resto. Ellos la apoyaban siempre, con el ED, con Michael, con Dean, con Harry y no como Ron, que solamente se ponía como el típico hermano mayor guardaespaldas. George y Fred la apoyaban y estarían junto a ella cuando no funcionara, porque sabían que nunca lo haría, porque su hermana menor, la única, nunca podría amar a otra persona que no sea Harry. Ellos le habían prometido asistir a su boda y ser lo padrinos del primer hijo. Pero eso no sucedería, porque Fred la había abandonado y George… George también. Lo necesitaba a su lado en este momento porque ambos sufrían la pérdida de su hermano. George no la acompañaba, se había encerrado en su alcoba al marcharse de Hogwarts y sólo había salido de ella para el funeral de su hermano. Desde entonces los separaba una pared que representaba el más profundo dolor.

No podía parar de recordar viejos momentos, en los que la habían hecho sentirse feliz, segura, entre sus brazos.

-Flash Back-

Un rayo iluminó la habitación en la que una Ginny de diez años despertó, por el ruido que éste ocasionó. Precipitadamente se colocó unas pantuflas y salió de su habitación. Dio un par de pasos y entro lentamente en la habitación contigua.

- Fred… Fred- murmuró abrazada a su peluche con forma de Dragón que Charlie le había regalado- Fred…-.

- Gin… qué haces aquí son más de las dos de la madrugada- dijo Fred, despertándose, encendiendo la lámpara de aceite, y vio el rostro de una asustada Ginny-vamos no me dirás que te asusta la tormenta- el pequeño rostro de Ginny asintió.

-Sí… puedo… puedo dormir contigo-.

- Claro princesa…ven y trae a Charlie también-dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño Dragón de felpa.-Aún no entiendo cómo siempre sabes que soy Fred, eres la única que nos distingue sin dudarlo-.

-Y siempre lo haré- ambos sonreían.

Ginny se subió a la cama y se acurrucó a un lado. Pronto los brazos de Fred la rodearon y le susurro al oído.

- ¿Qué harás cuando me marché la semana próxima, sabes que no hay nada porqué temerle a la lluvia?-

-Yo no quiero que se marchen, ni tu ni George. Ron no se quedará conmigo este año, y no quiero quedarme sólo con mamá y papá- lloro la pequeña.

- Vamos, Gin, sólo serán unos meses, el próximo año te marcharás con nosotros, pero supongo que ya serás lo suficientemente valiente para superar una tormenta-

-Llévenme este año con ustedes-suplicó Ginny.

- Sabes que si pudiéramos lo haríamos Gin-respondió ahora George, poniéndose de pie y juntando su cama junto a la de su hermano-pero no podemos este año-dijo abrazándola también, mientras Ginny lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Pero tengo miedo- lloró Ginny.

- ¿A qué princesa?- le preguntó George.

-A que me olviden cuando se marchen-.

- Ginny, nunca te olvidaremos, no somos nada sin ti pequeña- le susurraron ambos. Y así abrazados los tres se quedaron dormidos.

-Fin Flash Back-

-Por qué Fred… por qué me abandonaste- lloró Ginny. Las lágrimas, el dolor era infinito, y poco a poco, la destruían.

Al otro lado de la pared un muchacho de unos veinte años escuchaba las lágrimas y los gritos ahogados contra la almohada de su pequeña hermana. Dejándola ahí sola, conviviendo con su dolor, se sentía aún peor. No estaba cumpliendo con su promesa de estar junto a ella siempre, ahora la estaba abandonando.

Tal como Fred lo había hecho con él. Su hermano, su gemelo, su compañero, su confidente, su amigo, el mejor de todos. Lo había abandonado, dejándolo solo, siempre habían sido George y Fred, Fred y George, ahora el último estaba solo, sufriendo la pérdida de su gemelo. De su fiel acompañante. Y ya nada, absolutamente nada importaba.

Angelina seguía golpeando sútilmente la puerta, y cuando al fin dejó de hacerlo, George supo que seguía ahí.

- George-murmuró- sal por favor, de nada ayuda que te encierres así-

- Vete-murmuró George.

- Sabes que no lo haré-

- Que te vayas, no te das cuenta de que quiero estar solo-le gritó a través de la puerta.

- ¡Nadie quiere estar solo!- le gritó ella también.

- YO SÍ, vete Angelina-.

- Por qué me haces esto, George-murmuró, pero aún audible para el pelirrojo.

- Vete…vete-

- Deja de alegarme porque no me marchare-

- VETE ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? QUIERO ESTAR SOLO-

- Nadie quiere estar solo George… SABES, TE ESTAS DEJANDO CAER, Y NO DEBES HACERLO, NO DEJAS QUE TE APOYEMOS, NO PUEDES SOLO Y SABES QUE SÍ. FRED NO VOLVERÁ… PERO NO TE DEJES CAER TÚ TAMBIÉN…-le gritó Angelina.

- Le fallé, Angelina, le fallé, le prometí que siempre cuidaría de Ginny, que si el faltaba no la dejaría caer, hundirse… le estoy fallando-

- No lo haces, George… no lo haces- y sin más se marcho.

Y nadie se dio cuenta de que Ginny había oído todo… absolutamente todo.

Esa noche una tormenta se desató. Y los rayos iluminaban la habitación de los hermanos. Ninguno de los dos podía pegar un ojo.

Ya pasada la medianoche Ginny se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación, caminó un par de pasos y entró a la habitación contigua.

- George…George-murmuró levemente la chica.

- Ginny... qué... ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-le peguntó.

- No podía dormir… puedo acostarme junto a ti-

- Claro, Gin… ven- Ginny se metió junto a su hermano en la cama, y se acurrucó a un lado… pronto sintió los brazos de George rodeando su pequeña cintura, y su rostro apoyado en su hombro.

Pero aún así, pasados unas horas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Despacio corrió los brazos de George, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina. Se estaba preparando un chocolate caliente cuando George también entró.

- Creí que dormías- murmuró el pelirrojo.

- No puedo dormir-murmuró-¿chocolate?

- Claro…-nunca había podido negar una taza de chocolate caliente de su hermanita- ¿Por qué no podías dormir?- le preguntó.

- Hace noches que no duermo-susurro, pero aún así George la escuchó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- la interrogó... acercándose a ella.

Ginny se volteó, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- qué quieres que diga, George, que no puedo dormir porque cada vez que me duermo tengo pesadillas, porque las lágrimas y el dolor nunca se van, porque me siento la responsable de que te encierres en tu cuarto y no le abras a nadie… qué quieres que te diga…- Ginny cayó de rodillas al piso, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y lloró por la pérdida de su hermano como nunca lo había hecho antes.

George se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó con fuerza, dejando su hombro para que Ginny llorara sobre el, como nunca antes.

- Lo quiero conmigo, George, los quiero conmigo- susurró Ginny.

- Gin, princesa, te prometo que nunca me iré de tu lado- Ginny lo empujó con fuerza de su lado.

- Lo mismo me dijo Fred en la sala de los menestres antes de meterse en la batalla, pero se fue, me abandonó, no está conmigo, rompió su promesa…-

- Y creés que él así lo quería, Gin, sé al igual que tú que habría dado lo que sea para no abandonarte, para no abandonarnos… pero pasó, y tú y yo nos estamos dejando caer, hay que ser fuertes, Gin, yo sé que juntos podremos salir adelante- volvió a rodearla con sus brazos y Ginny lloró sobre su pecho.

- George…-

- Umm…-

- No me dejes nunca- suplicó Ginny

- Nunca, princesa,… NUNCA-

* * *

_Espero que les halla gustado_

_saludos_

_dejadme un review_

* * *


End file.
